Un amor inesperado
by Ilia22
Summary: Tezuka se encuentra con su amiga de la infancia al principio no lo cree, pero luego se da cuenta de que es totalmente real... como terminará esta historia ¿? Es una historia de sucesos inesperados… o por lo menos eso espero… n.n
1. Alucinaciones

Nota: Este es mi primer fic , les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo y leer esto n.n ; espero me dejen reviews!!

ALUCINACIONES

/ Seigaku, canchas de Tenis /

Ryusaki sensei se acercaba a las canchas; entró y fue directamente hacia su objetivo, hacia Tezuka.  
-Tezuka, tienes una llamada telefónica.

El joven alto, fornido, de cabello castaño y ojos azules enmarcados por lentes, se dirigió a contestar, dejando así al descubierto el nombre SEIGAKU, el cual solo llevaban los mejores.

-Moshi moshi.  
-Hi kuni-chan , porque te has demorado tanto? - , pregunto la madre del mismo.  
- Tengo práctica de Tenis.  
- ummm.., ya veo- suspiro- bueno no te tardes mucho, si?; tenemos una grata invitada y no es lo mismo sin ti.  
-Hai!, - invitada?, pensó.

/ Terminadas las Prácticas /

-Ahhh... hoy sí te sobrepasaste Inui!!- protestó Eiji Kikumaru.  
- ummhh, more data...-

Salían los regulares de Seigaku junto con el resto del equipo de tenis; estaban más cansados de lo usual y esto se lo debían a Inui ó mas bien al Inui's Super Deluxe Juice with more nutrients and Power!.

/ Tezuka's Home /

Tezuka llegó a su hogar, se despidió de los otros y con un par de pasos más ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo, agachado sacándose los zapatos, cuando escuchó...  
-Kuni-chan!!  
Esa voz, será de?; no, no puede ser... pensó Tezuka; y de la nada quedó pasmado; ya que recordó.

/ Flash Back /

Hai -, invitada?, pensó.

/ Fin Flash Back /

Aún estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos cuando volvió a escucharla.  
- Kuni- Chan, que haces?-

Sí, de nuevo la había escuchado, no podía ser cierto ...  
la voz de; No, no podía ser.. El entrenamiento de Inui lo había agobiado tanto que ya escuchaba voces ¿?

/ Flash Bach /

El equipo de tenis corriendo alrededor de la cancha; poco a poco iban cayendo, derrotados por el cansancio... El nuevo jugo de Inui los esperaba con ansias.  
Al ver la reacción que causaba en los demás, los regulares no vacilaron en incrementar la velocidad. Al final todos llegaron; no sin antes haber corrido por lo menos tres vueltas más, para luego enfrentarse en partido...

/ Fin Flash Back /

No cabía duda, se debía al cansancio...

Poco a poco fue levantando su cuerpo con la mínima esperanza de encontrarse cara a cara con Lika-Chan.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y una vez más, esa voz.  
-Kuni-Chan, Daejobu?

Tezuka no reparó en aquella vista, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

Convencido de que estaba alucinando fue a darse una ducha .

Luego de un reconfortante baño y algunas planeaciones para los entrenamientos, Tezuka estaba listo para lidiar con la situación de las alucinaciones; no pensó ni un segundo que se le volverían a aparecer.

/ Al Oscurecer /

-Kuni-Chan, cariño ya está la comida-.

Al salir de su habitación escuchó la regadera abierta, que extraño, pensó, ya que el único que la usaba era él; sus padres tenían una personal.  
Lo único que le cruzo por la mente fue que se le hubiera escapado mientras pensaba en los próximos entrenamientos.

Era posible aunque nunca antes le hubiera sucedido.  
Sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta; ya tenía su mano en el pomo cuando la escuchó apagarse; quedo desconcertado, pero eso no impidió que la abriera; encontrándose con una joven totalmente desnuda, como vino al mundo.

Lika gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron - KUNI-CHAN COMO PUDISTE ??? - se volteó casi al instante exhibiendo su parte trasera, pero para su "SUERTE", Tezuka con tan solo unos segundos de haberla divisado, había vuelto su mirada al suelo, no es que fuese más bonito, sino que nunca antes había visto semejante..  
-FUERA, LARGO!!, volvió a gritar Lika-Chan sacando a Tezuka por completo de su ensimismamiento y haciéndolo ver lo poco que faltaba, gracias al susto dado. Volvió a mirar al suelo; - yo ... , yo- balbuceó.

-FUERA!, gritó nuevamente la joven de ojos verdes.  
Tezuka sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera dar una explicación tuvo que salir, gracias a los gritos y los diversos objetos que ésta learrojaba.  
Al salir y verse reflejado en el espejo del otro extremo de la pared, cayo en la conclusión de que no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Porque aún seguía viendo esas alucinaciones, y de esa forma, y aún más, de Lika como protagonista.. a menos que; NO!, no podía ser cierto.  
- ¿Que pasó Kuni-Chan? – miró hacia el frente, y en lugar del espejo estaba su madre con un rostro de preocupación inmenso.  
-Yo.. yo..- balbuceó de nuevo, sin saber que decir.  
-Por qué estás tan rojo?-  
Su madre miró en dirección a la puerta y luego a Tezuka y cayó en cuenta; como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua muy, pero muy fría; con una cara de horror dijo:

-No será que..-  
Tezuka asintió muy apenado  
-Emm, bueno.., porque no bajas y yo me encargo-dijo aún horrorizada

Cinco minutos después la madre de Tezuka bajó a su encuentro , se sentó a la mesa y anunció que dentro de diez minutos Lika bajaría.

La comida estuvo muy silenciosa aquella noche...  
Lika bajo transcurrido el tiempo estimado, tomó una silla y se sentó.

Tezuka no soporto estar bajo aquella presión y por lo observado Lika tampoco; no había probado bocado alguno y estaba sonrojada tenuemente, sus manos las llevaba apretadas en forma de puños sobre sus piernas.

-Permiso-, dijo Tezuka; se levantó, tomó su plato y se dirigió hacia la cocina; de igual forma ya no tenía apetito.  
Las dos acompañantes observaron su plato, el cual estaba intacto pero bajo las circunstancias ninguna objetó como comúnmente lo harían.

Tezuka subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a dormir.

En el reloj sobre la mesita de noche transcurrían las horas sin parar...

Eran las 5:00 a.m. Cuando Tezuka despertó sobresaltado; acababa de tener un sueño, un placentero sueño; respiraba entrecortadamente, se había ruborizado un poco; y lo "peor" de todo era que lo recordaba completamente...

/ CONTINUARÁ /


	2. Un sueño inexplicable

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de "The Prince of Tennis" me pertenece.

EL SUEÑO INEXPLICABLE

/ Flash Back /

Tezuka se encontraba en la sala, esperando, no sabía que, ó a quién; cansado de la espera se levantó y fue directo hacia la cocina, en donde solo se encontraba una persona, Lika, al verla sintió una emoción nunca antes vivida, sus pies se movían involuntariamente, se estaba aproximando a su encuentro.

Ella estaba volteada rebuscando en un cajón; la agarró inadvertida cuando puso sus manos alrededor de sus hombros; al principio ella se había asustado, pero luego de saber a quién pertenecían aquellas cálidas manos colocó las de ella sobre las de él, y se dejo llevar por aquel cálido sentimiento que los envolvía, estaban llenos de amor y ambos sentían una enorme alegría, tal vez era por estar allí, los dos por fin juntos, donde sentían el palpitar del otro y se dejaban envolver por aquella calidez, aunque estuvieran allí parados sin moverse, era como si sus almas estuvieran fusionadas y eso bastaba, era más que suficiente, podrían estar horas así, sin decir nada, solo bastaría con que estuvieran presentes; Lo que sentían era muy profundo, y lo mejor era que era un "amor" correspondido; estar con Lika y poder abrazarla era todo lo que el necesitaba.  
Era un lindo atardecer, el sol se escondía tras unas enormes y azulosas montañas, pero antes de irse se despedía con unos hermosos rayos naranja, los cuales traspasaban por la cortina transparente blanquecina; era una linda vista y aún mejor la compañía. Tezuka se sorprendió pensando de esta forma y cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había pensado y a quién estaba abrazando en ese instante y fue allí cuando...

/ Fin (del sueño) Flash Back /

Despertó…

Ya se encontraba en el baño, lavando su rostro, no sin dejar de pensar en el emotivo sueño, no lograba conseguir explicación alguna; tomó una toalla a ciegas y secó su rostro, buscó sus lentes con la mano y se los ciñó al rostro.

No podía volver a dormir, no después de ese alocado sueño, así que decidió bajar y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Aún resplandecía la luna, su reflejo se veía a través de la puerta donde había una gran sombra posada justo en el medio, esta no dejaba que los rayos lunares fluyeran con normalidad; desplazó la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie y se encontró con una Lika melancólica, traía el cabello suelto, no como normalmente lo llevaba, en dos colas, estaba muy largo, lo llevaba hasta la espalda baja y daba destellos amarillos gracias a los reflejos con los cuales la luna bañaba la noche; estaba descalza y llevaba puesto una pijama de dos piezas color celeste con grabados de alas; Tezuka se sintió tan mal; no sabía que decir o hacer, se notaba que llevaba llorando largo rato y tenía una gran mancha húmeda en su pantalón donde apoyaba su cabeza, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

Tezuka se colocó al frente de ella.

-Gommenasai - dijo muy apenado, he hizo una reverencia; se quedo observando el suelo hasta que catalogó que ya podía levantar la mirada.

-Esta bien- dijo Lika secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

-No era mi intención- volvió a disculparse, manteniendo aún la reverencia.

Bajo la mirada, aún estaba afectada, tal vez no era la gran cosa, como para desperdiciar todo un día tristeando, pero ella no era de aquellas chicas quienes no le daban importancia a ese tipo de cosas, era como si hubiera perdido su castidad, o mejor dicho se la habían robado y por la persona que menos había imaginado, no es que ella se pusiera a pensar en ese tipo de cosas; además de todo había sido un conocido, ya que si no lo fuera no le hubiera dado tanta importancia..., pensó; y a pesar de todo esto, aún faltaba la interrogante¿ Qué pensará acerca de mí ?; se sorprendió a sí misma pensando de esta forma, agito su cabeza de una lado hacia otro fuertemente en forma de negación; este acto hizo que su belleza se recalcara aún más; y esto último hizo que se sonrojara, lo suficiente para ser notado por Tezuka.

Tezuka quedó totalmente desconcertado, y en eso Lika levantó el rostro con una flameante sonrisa, la cual iluminaba su bello rostro.

Terminó con la conclusión de que lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada podía hacer, además de que no quería tener a un Tezuka con dolor de espalda y mucho menos si se debía a ella; tampoco era muy propio de él disculparse de esa forma, ya que normalmente no metía la pata; así que pensó que debería de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo, fue por esto más que nada que lo perdonó.

-Vamos Kuni-Chan, está haciendo frío- , se puso de pie con aquella gran sonrisa, Tezuka la siguió, su confusión no pudo ser mayor, pero en el fondo sintió un gran alivio, bueno, en realidad fueron dos, debido a su espalda.

Los dos se refugiaron dentro.

-Kuni-Chan, no me has dado una buena bienvenida-, protestó; Había puesto una cara como de niña sin caramelo, pero que fue reemplazada por una de sus llamativas sonrisas – Espero que la próxima vez si me des una- dijo con sus manos detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta -olvidemos lo que pasó¿sí?, dijo con una energía renovada.

-Umm!..- hizo un gestó afirmativo y la vio partir por las escaleras.

/ Al amanecer /

-Kuni - Chan espérame!- ya Tezuka iba doblando la esquina cuando escuchó la alegre y dulce voz de Lika -Irè contigo- Traía puesto un conjunto de dos piezas, una camisa rosada, con mangas blancas y diseño de pequeñas alitas, la falda a juego; rosada con bordado blanco; de calzado unas botas altas marrones de gamuza y un pequeño bolso a juego con los zapatos que llevaba de medio lado, en ese instante lo llevaba a conjunto con el viento, Tezuka vestía el usual uniforme del colegio, traía su maleta al hombro derecho, sostenida por su mano y la mano izquierda en el bolsillo.

Por fin lo alcanzó y empezaron a caminar juntos.

/ Seigaku High School /

Habían sido unos de los primeros en llegar, Tezuka ya se encontraba en los vestidores, listo para empezar su labor como capitán.

Eran las prácticas matutinas, Seigaku, un colegio con gran reputación debido al tenis, tenía que mantener a sus estudiantes al nivel requerido o esperado; por esto se daban varias prácticas al día y también por esto muchos no optaban por este club; solo aquellos lo suficientemente locos para amar el tenis como se debe.

Lika-Chan había ido a dar un recorrido por el colegio mientras Tezuka se cambiaba.

-umm, era por aquí?; No! Creo que por acá- se encontraba totalmente confundida –Je, je, creo que me perdí, bueno que más da, por aquí n.n – ya le había dado tres vueltas al mismo lugar cuando se percató - umm, creo que ese árbol ya lo he visto¡NO, ya he pasado por aquí u.u- siguió caminando hacia adelante sin fijarse y tropezó con alguien -Ah¡lo siento!- ; -No te preocupes, no eres de aquí, cierto? - dijo un chico alto, su cabello despedía destellos violetas, -no, no lo soy, vine con un amigo, pero luego nos separamos y bueno me perdí- , esto último lo dijo un poco avergonzada -y a donde ibas?- preguntó, estaba en una pose que mostraba desinterés o relajamiento, tenía sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza y en una de ellas llevaba una raqueta -A las canchas de tenis- le respondió con una gran sonrisa, el joven sonrío y señaló a su izquierda, -Están por allá-,Lika siguió con la vista hasta donde señalaba el joven desconocido -Ahh- , justo en frente se hallaban las canchas, que ahora se encontraban llenas, - Que despistada soy- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-, -te acompaño-; - no, no es necesario- y le dedicó otras de sus sonrisas, -Es que también me dirijo hacia allá... jejeje- los dos sonreían alegremente y sin más se dirigieron juntos hacia las canchas…

/ CONTINUARÁ /


	3. El club de fans

EL CLUB DE FANS

/ Canchas de Tenis /

Se acercaron juntos a las canchas, muchas miradas los seguían; al ver a Tezuka tan imponente y deslumbrante no pudo contenerse.

-Kuni - Chan, Kuni - Chan! - , alzaba los brazos en forma de saludo; muchos se quedaron asombrados y pasmados¿Por qué llamaba a Tezuka, el capitán de una de las mejores escuelas de Tenis, como si no fuera más que un niño?; Tezuka al verla y escuchar la altiva voz que tanto la distinguía, cerró los ojos, frunció el ceñó y fingió no escuchar; pero en lo mas profundo de si mismo sintió un gran alivio; de que estuviera allí, alegre y radiante sin que le hubiera sucedido algo; a pesar de haber sentido todo esto no le dio importancia en lo más mínimo; pensó que solo se alegraba de verla y siguió viendola de soslayo disimuladamente. Por otro lado su semblante se hacia cada vez más rígido y aterrador, no le gustaba que lo llamaran de esa forma y menos en frente de todos.

-No lo llames así!, que descarada eres! – dijo Kimy una de las mas grandes admiradoras de Tezuka, la sangre le hervía, estaba algo mas que celosa; porque Tezuka no le decía nada?, estaba furiosa, ella quería estar en su lugar.

-Umm, a que te refieres? – dijo Lika con una mirada inocente¿Por qué la llamaba así sin siquiera conocerla?, había causado una mala primera impresión, y ella sabía que la primera impresión era la base de toda amistad; quería dejar todo en claro, no quería que nadie pensara mal sobre ella.

- El buchou -,dijo Kimy mientras que la rabia se apoderaba de su rostro, por lo tanto Lika pensaba – el buchou?, pero si a quién me dirigí fue a Tezuka, seguro mal interpretó, bueno no importa, no será que le reclame y peor la cosa – , salió de sus pensamientos justo cuando Kimy estaba finalizando – debes tenerle más respeto- y se volteó hacia las canchas , en donde faltaban pocos minutos para darse un encuentro entre Tezuka y Fuji senpai, - Vamos Tezuka buchou, Fuji senpai!- , Tezuka buchou ha dicho , quedo sin palabras y las porras de Kimy le ayudaron a sacarla de su estupefacción; Kimy era tan indecisa en cuanto a apoyo se trataba, y era totalmente segura al hablar, y muy estricta con el club de fans.

Lika y Momo se cambiaron de lugar ya que no podían apreciar bien el aprtido con el ruidoso club de fans a su lado.

-Lo siento, debo irme - se disculpó Momo senpai, - Es hora de mi partido con Oichi senpai –

-Ok, suerte! – dijo mientras se preguntaba quién era Oichi.

-Fue un placer conocerte - despidiéndose finalmente.

-El gusto fue mío, muchas gracias – dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

La mayoría habían empezado a admirar y apoyar a sus jugadores preferidos, especialmente las chicas, pero para poder hacerlo tenían que entrar al club de fans, pasar por una iniciación que trataba de una serie de preguntas sobre su jugador favorito, que iba desde que día y hora específica nació hasta cuál es su más alocado sueño; Sí, en el club de fans se sabían muchas cosas, la información era algo muy importante , no importaba como la consiguieran; una de las reglas principales es apoyar solamente a quién eligieron en la iniciación, esto era un sistema muy organizado y a Kimy le daba bronca que esa "chica" totalmente desconocida estuviera apoyándolos sin siquiera haber presentado carta alguna para integrarse al club; es más Kimy no era la única que se sentía así; Lika recibió en aproximadamente cinco minutos un montón de miradas tétricas; además de que Kimy no había llegado a ser jefa y presidenta por dar un par de ánimos, claro que no, había tenido que recolectar toneladas de información, dar ánimos a todos los jugadores y no perderse ningún juego, se podía decir que no tenía vida propia y lo peor era que pocos de los regulares le prestaban atención; después de pasar por esto y por mucho más, Kimy nunca y por nada del mundo permitiría que una Don Nadie viniera y arruinara todo lo que ella había construido, y que por cierto le había tomado mucho tiempo.

Con un fuerte ánimo reunió todas las fuerzas que le fuera posibles y gritó a voz en cuello - VAMOS REGULARES, UDS. PUEDEN, DEMUESTREN LO QUE SABEN!!! - justo después de este espectacular grito; que no paso desapercibido por nadie, es mas asustó a muchos y hasta hizo que Echizen Ryoma, quién descansaba en un árbol un poco lejano, pero con vista excelente hacia las canchas, se sobresaltara, como si un alacrán con unas enormes pinzas le hubiera pinchado su parte trasera; el resto de las animadoras y por consiguiente miembros del club desataron un río de jubilosas porras, de hecho, había un grupo selecto de animadoras para Fuji senpai y para que Tezuka buchou no se sintiera menos, y ni que lo fuera, también tenía su grupo, las cuales coreaban muy alto. Sí, el club de fans estaba muy bien organizado

En la cabeza de Tezuka e igualmente en la de Fuji aún retumbaban aquellas enérgicas palabras¿de apoyo?, más bien sonaban de amenaza, pensaron. Y sin más preámbulo comenzó el partido…

El juego estuvo muy reñido, Tezuka buchou ganó, aunque no fue por mucho la diferencia, los dos se encontraban atareados y muy frustrados, escuchaban voces en sus cabezas y no cualquiera voz, sino, las voces del club de admiradoras!, nunca antes se habían hecho notar, o era que estaban muy concentrados?, o tal vez fue ese bendito grito de "amenaza " el cual les hizo perder su concentración al extremo, o mas bien, el club había obtenido una fuerza sobrenatural; como era posible que luego de dos horas y medias aún podían seguir gritando y "animando" ??; parecían una enorme masa de protesta a punto de linchar a alguien y no faltaba el objetivo.

Tezuka no lo soportaba mas, nunca se desconcentraba y mucho menos a tan alto grado, esto era el colmo, si escuchaba alguna otra porra estallaría!.

Kimy, por su parte, no iba a perder la oportunidad de felicitar a Tezuka por el "genial" juego que acababa de darse.

Tezuka, a cambio, sentía que era el peor juego de su vida, incluso tomando en cuenta su vida como recolector de bolas.

-Gran juego Tezuka buchou!! – dijo Kimy con una sonrisa.

No fueron las palabras, sino la forma coordinada y el acento especial que le dio a 'buchou', el cual hizo que sufriera un colapso mental en donde 'buchou' resonaba unos cientos de veces en su mente a pesar de solo haber pasado un par de segundos. Tezuka giró su cabeza poco a poco (hacia la izq.) dando la idea de ser un asesino a punto de enloquecer; separó los labios listos para dictar la sentencia de muerte para Kimy; esta ante aquella visión se altero totalmente, temblaba y sudaba. En las canchas reinaba un silencio sepulcral, pero justo allí y para suerte de Kimy llego Fuji y con una voz muy pasiva y relajada dijo - Vamos - , esto fue mas que suficiente para que Tezuka volviera a la cordura, recuperara la calma y se dispusiera a caminar como si nada hubiera ocurrido; Kimy cayó de rodillas, salían lagrimas de sus ojos y sus nervios estaban destrozados, aquella visión no fue nada placentera, su mirada estaba perdida, aún tenía esa imagen en su memoria como un castigo eterno.

Lori, su mejor amiga, la zarandeo un poco y logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento, la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la banca más cercana; el club la rodeo y no faltó quién no llevara un gesto de preocupación plasmado. Luego de haber tomado un poco de agua (llevada por Lori) logró calmarse y dirigió sus primeras palabras luego del incidente - Fue mi culpa – inmediatamente un bullicio se alzo en donde frases como: - No debió hacerlo -, - Por que lo hizo? -, - Que miedo - ; sobresalieron y Kimy para calmarlas dijo – Silencio – la algarabía fue disminuyendo, - Silencio! – y reino la paz total, solo eran necesarias dos de estas palabras claves, para que el entero pelotón callase, después de todo era la presidenta y conducatas inapropiadas no se tolerarían.

Fue mi culpa, no debí agobiarlo con tantas porras; además de que debí notarlo, como suelo hacer y no solamente dejarme llevar, fue mi error y eso es todo - concluyó tajante, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia los vestidores, y no fue hasta que se perdió de vista que el bullicio empezó a realzarse.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Lika se había reunido con Tezuka y Fuji y se dirigían hacia los vestidores, igual que todos los demás jugadores; una que otra mirada se dirigía hacia ellos de vez en cuando,

-Debes tener dolor de cabeza, un té te haría bien - dijo Fuji con la misma sonrisa que usualmente muestra, - Cierto amiga? - , abrió sus ojos y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa pícara, - Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Lika -

-Yo soy Fuji Syosuske - dijo, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa, - Un placer conocerte - y cambió la expresión por la usual mirada amigable, - Y que dices, no crees que Tezuka necesite un té? –

-Ah, sí, con respecto a eso, traje uno para tomarlo, pero como me perdí no tuve tiempo y ya se enfrió - , dijo un poco apenada y triste.

-No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos, puedes calentarlo en la cafetería - dijo amablemente.

-Emm, demo… - , fue interrumpida, - Creo que ya conoces a Momo senpai, Por qué no vas con él? - sugirió.

-Sí!!, lo conocí esta mañana, me ayudo a orientarme - y se sonrojo levemente.

-Bueno, entonces ya está - sentenció Fuji.

Miró hacia atrás y literalmente llamó a Momo con la mirada; Momo sintiéndose un poco incómodo dirigió su vista hacia Fuji, quién le devolvió una agradable sonrisa; Momo se separó de Ryoma y caminó instintivamente hacia Fuji; al llegar Fuji le preguntó: - Podrías mostrarle la cafetería a Lika Chan, y de paso le das un recorrido por el colegio y las instalaciones -, ( Al decir esto Tezuka los miró de soslayo, gesto que inmediatamente corrigió y que solo logró ser percibido por Fuji), Lika interrumpió

-Sería un placer que me guiaras a la cafetería Momo – senpai, pero no creo que haya tiempo para todo el recorrido – dijo en tono cortés; - Además Kuni-chan seguramente me haga el recorrido mas tarde - agregó sonriendo, y un pequeño rubor emergió de sus mejillas

-He he he, sí! - dijo Momo sobando su cabello, - será un placer -; y Lika partío, esta vez muy bien acompañada.

-Tezuka y Fuji continuaron hacia los vestidores.

-Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Tezuka con una seriedad sin igual.

-No pensé que te molestaría - respondió y entró a los vestidores en conjunto con los demás.

Se encontraba fuera pensando en la mejor manera de disculparse, iba y venía de un lado hacia otro, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, y un chico con gafas, de cabello castaño; se asomó por ella, Kimy quedó paralizada e hizo lo primero que le vino en mente.

-Gomme – dijo con un tono muy suave, pero con una inclinación que demostraba lo arrepentida que estaba y las disculpas que pedía; lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus redondos ojos café, no pudo contenerlos y en su intento fallido se le escapó un sollozo. El buchou de Seigaku pasó de largo, tan pasivo, calmado y serio como siempre,; la ignoró por completo, en esto Lika llegaba ya con el té caliente y listo para beberse, le conmovió tanto la escena vista que fue a animarla.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasó - no lograba comprender porque Tezuka no le había dicho nada, era ese el mismo niño que había conocido en su infancia?... …seguramente si lo era, pero su corazón se había enfriado más de lo debido.

/ Flash Back /

Lika chibi corriendo alegremente con un globo rosa atado a su muñeca; su cabello bailaba con el fresco viento, mientras que su globo la seguía; en el mismo parque se hallaba otro niño, jugaba con la arena, tenía un castillo muy bien construido, asombroso para un niño de su edad, llevaba una seria y solitaria mirada y aunque nada le inmutaba, esa niña del globo rosa captaba su atención, no sabía el por qué, pero así era, la estaba observando muy atentamente cuando ella voltio, pero para su mala suerte esa distracción le causo una herida, lloraba cuanto más podía mientras que de su rodilla resbalaban grandes gotas rojas; una mano se posó a su lado, extendida, a la espera, Lika disminuyo su llanto notablemente, lo miró, aún las lágrimas brotaban de sus pequeños ojitos y para cuando se detuvieron pudo verlo claramente, el mismo niño de la caja de arena!, ella tomó su mano y el se encargó de subirla a su espalda, cuidando su rodilla; cruzó medio parque para cuando la encargada lo notó, fue corriendo hacia ellos y tomó a la niña; - se cayó mientras corría - aclaró Tezuka o chibi. De inmediato se fue hacia adentro con Lika entre sus brazos y ahora era ella quién lo miraba.

/ Fin Flash Back /

Era ese el Tezuka que ella conoció?, Había cambiado; Ahora capitán de uno de los mejores colegios de tennis pero a su vez frío de actitud y estricto, eso la entristeció un poco; el Tezuka o chibi que ella conoció hubiera consolado a Kimy, más aún si estaba a su completo alcance, pudiendo decir solo una frase para tranquilizarla; pero en cambio estaba distante, lo suficiente como para no entrometerse.

Volvió en sí - Ya, todo está bien -, pero mientras más trataba de animarla, más lloraba. Mientras tanto Tezuka se encontraba de pie junto a un árbol cercano, estaba tan rígido e intimidante como siempre. Por fin se calmó, Lika le dio un lindo pañuelo bordado para que secara su empapado rostro. El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que sin imaginarlo sonó el timbre de entrada. Lika miró su reloj, no podía creerlo.

-Lo siento, ya debo irme – no quería dejarla así pero ya empezaban clases, no podía permitirse llegar tarde ya que iba de acompañante; - No te preocupes y muchas gracias – y le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Al tocar el timbre y despedir a Kimy se reunió con Tezuka, tan pronto se le acercó empezó a caminar y aunque le hubiera dolido la frialdad de Tezuka no se atrevió a reclamarle, quedo pensativa, sentina que tenía a un completo extraño al lado suyo y reclamándole no era buena forma para empezar a conocerlo; así que la caminata estuvo muy silenciosa; hasta que Lika recordó lo del té.

-Ah, lo siento, toma, aún no se ha enfriado – dijo Lika y se sintió tan incomoda al estar acompañada de la persona que creía conocer, - Espero te sirva – dijo mientras corría lo más lejos posible, sin siquiera saber el ¿Por qué?; esto sorprendió a Tezuka pero no hizo que promoviera alguna palabra.

Lika corrió sin ver camino alguno y no pudo evitar que de sus redondos ojos esmeraldas se asomaran unas enormes gotas brillantes.

Paró instantáneamente al recordar que las clases ya habían empezado, secó sus lágrimas y trató de recordar donde se ubicaba el salón.

Luego de diez minutos Lika se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del salón, pero no sin antes haber pedido orientación por parte de algunos profesores.

Desde adentro muchas miradas curiosas se dirigían hacia la puerta; en el salón se desencadeno pequeños murmullos alusivos al incidente ocurrido en las canchas.

-Sí, si, ya voy - decía el profesor, quién se dio cuenta que en la puerta aguardaba la visitante.

-Bienvenida - dijo en tono cordial y haciéndola pasar.

-Ella será su compañera a partir del próximo lunes (Tezuka sorprendido levantó la mirada hacia ella) ; hoy tan solo viene de visita – le comunicó a la clase y volteandose hacia ella dijo:

-Sería tan amable de escribir su nombre en la pizarra –

-Sí - se veía un poco triste y en esto la mirada de Tezuka y de Lika se encontraron, ella bajó inmediatamente la suya, abatida se volteó y escribió :

H

A

T

A

K

E

L

I

K

A

-Ok, tome asiento – señalándole el único puesto disponible, el cual se encontraba justo al lado de Kimy; se sorprendió un poco al ver quién se encontraría a su lado.

-Espero que todos sus compañeros le den una calurosa bienvenida – dijo, mientras Lika tomaba asiento, y se dispuso a continuar la clase…

/ CONTINUARÁ /

Nota: me disculpo por la demora, a pesar de tenerlo listo, no encontraba el tiempo suficiente para subirlo, además de ciertos inconvenientes y un corte de inspiración…

Espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
